Legacy of the Descendants X: Wrath of the Ice Wyrm
Gale and her comrades stood in awe as the threat of three years ago became the threat of today. Yaketsukuyona, the White Star, swooped down over the city, yowling and breathing bight blue flames; a cold that burned, a heat that froze. A sin to the world. "Heed me, filthy humans! This world owes me a debt! Thousands of years ago, you took this world from us! You took our lives, then our world, and then our very language, which you dub the 'Old Language'! And worst of all, you dared ''to merge our precious genes into your filthy blood, generating countless series of hybrid filth!" He bellowed, glaring at Mizu and Gale for the last sentence. "And you, Gale Kaze, will suffer!" "Oh? And how are you gonna do that?" Gale shouted back over the calamity, her outward courage belying her inner fear. It wasn't really the ice Wyrm she feared - it was his terrifyingly psychopathic thespian of a son (if he really was his son). "How else? I will break you soul!" the Wyrm sneered, watching as Kazir piledrived into the group of eight, dragging Mizu with him and disappearing through an invisible cut in existence. "Mizu!" Makoto shouted at the air. "Where did they go!? Answer me!" Gale roared, stressed now. The insidious creature chuckled throatily. "To a dark place where his screams will never be heard," the Wyrm chuckled, beating its missive wings as it hovered right in Gale's face, literally eye-to-eye (if that's possible with a head countless times the size of a human's). "Why would he scream?" Gale whispered, afraid of what the White Star (who chuckled once again) might say. "Because... when Kazir wants to know something, hmhmhm, well... he won't even stop if you beg him," he hinted cruelly. Gale fell to her knees, realizing what her brief inaction (which she couldn't possibly have avoided) had cost. To make it all worse, she heard a voice, talking as if Gale could see what was happening as well as she (apparently) could. ''"No...NO! Gale! Enter the Hidden Realm! You have to save my boy!" she said, crying now. "Please, don't let him hurt my son..." "Wait...Emily Nagare?" ''Gale thought, but then she heard other, far more familiar voices join the conversation. ''"Emily, she can't hear you. Follow Kazir. It's too late to stop him now. Even if Mizu can't see you, you have to be there for him, as a mother. I know Mizu better than he knows himself, from all my old visions. He won't give Kazir a smidgeon of information... but he doesn't exactly have a high pain threshold." ''Nina's eloquent and well-spoken posh voice echoed in her head. She couldn't see, but she could tell that Emily had left. ''"Yet another victim of Kazir's... interrogations..." "Well, I don't want to listen to one of my best - and only - friends screaming for God-knows-how-long." ''Another familiar voice - the Lightning Bolt, Rakurai Kaminari. She would have smiled if it weren't for the timing. As Nina and Rakurai began talking about something that seemed important, the conversation grew fuzzy, and she felt herself lose consciousness. Altair scooped her up in his arms before she hit the ground. The others had crowded around her when she had fallen to her knees. "What's wrong with her?" Jinsoku gasped, concerned for his friend. "I recognize this. This is the side effect of observing a conversation from outside the Hidden Realm." Altair grunted seriously. "Then I suggest you make haste, sir." The others jumped as a Blond haired young girl with green eyes and a white dress appeared before them, a ripple in the space behind her. "Nina! But... you died at Hikari! How -" Jinsoku began. "Yes, I am quite aware of that without you reminding me. All souls with unfinished business end up in the Hidden Realm. Speaking of which, all of you must eneter the Hidden Realm through this door." she said bluntly, poiting to the colourless gash behind her. The group hesitated, but slowly followed, gazing back at the devastated Chikyuu. "Wait! What about the stone Descendant?" Makoto yelped at the last minute. "He is dead. Kazir had already found him. Now go," she murmured, following Makoto and the others into the HIdden Realm. She gazed back to see the White Star perched upon Chikyuu tower, roaring at the blazing city he had conquered. "Foolish girl of the light! Your efforts were for naught! This land is ''mine now!" he roared haughtily. "It is rather unwise to assume that you are so utterly in control. You will be toppled from your throne... one day..." she said, speking as if the abhorrent Wyrm had already won. "Nina is quite right, brother! You are not in control until I am dead!" the voice of Guretosutomu came as he descended from the clouds. "You dare challenge me!?" the White Star schreeched. "I do." And with two mighty roars and a clash of Wyrm flesh, a battle between the Dragon of the Roaring Winds and the White Star began. To Be Continued in: Legacy of the Descendants XI: Yaketsukuyona vs Guretosutomu Category:Fan Fiction